Emily was assigned problems 35 through 68 for homework last week. If Emily did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 35 through 68, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 34. We see that Emily did 34 problems. Notice that she did 34 and not 33 problems.